Infected Blood
by Miggitdog
Summary: Bellamione, oneshot, smut with minimal plot, a bit rough.


Hello, it's been a while since I've written anything (that I've uploaded anyway). It's weird, this is the first one I've written outside of the ShizNat fandom. But I've been obsessed with this pairing for quite a while, and it's about time. I'm actually working on a much longer story involving them, but it is not ready, I don't have the plot ironed out yet.

In the meantime, this was simply intended to be for me to practice my smut writing, and I wasn't going to upload it. I cannot seem to write anything without giving it a tiny semblance of plot to hold it together, and I figured I'd upload it since there is not enough Bellamione in the world. Forgive the slight OOC, I haven't mastered portraying them quite the way I want to yet.

Comments are appreciated, as is criticism if it is civil, basically, reviews are love. I hope someone enjoys this oneshot.

P.S. I want to thank all of the authors that have already written Bellamione, love it!

* * *

The burning incision of the blade in her arm had only just ceased, and already Hermione's arm had gone numb. The weight of Bellatrix straddling her ribcage made it hard to breath.

"How do you like my handiwork muddy?" Bellatrix's high cackle pierced the fog of Hermione's mind, and her eyes fell onto her left forearm.

_Mudblood_

Hermione did not like it. She raised her tear stained face to look at Bellatrix. The only way for her to overcome her was to out play her. Bellatrix had her beat in sheer violence, and then there was the crazy factor.

There was something under the madness in the woman's obsidian eyes. As she stared, she noticed flecks of brown in them. Her eyes slid down Bellatrix's face framed by her tight dark curls, over her straight nose to her thin red lips. Then further down, the angle was actually quite perfect for a view of the woman's ample cleavage. The tight curves of the leather corset made it even better.

Hermione felt her cheeks warm at the thoughts she was having, and then making eye contact with the madwoman again, she realized this might be exactly how to beat her.

"Well?" Bellatrix inquired impatiently, "How does it feel to know everyone will always know you have dirty disgusting foul blood?"

Hermione opened her mouth and left forth a quiet whisper.

"What was that?" Bellatrix leaned forward, tilting her head to hear her.

"I said; you have really, really nice boobs." Hermione whispered into Bellatrix's ear. As Bellatrix jerked her head around to stare at her, agape, Hermione took her chance to lean up and kiss her, right on her lips.

Bellatrix seemed too shocked to do anything for a moment, which Hermione used to her advantage, shoving her tongue into her mouth.

Bellatrix, seeming to regain her composure, twisted her hands tightly into Hermione's hair, and held her head there, then bit down forcefully on her tongue.

Hermione let out a moan of pain, as blood flooded both their mouths. She bit down just as hard on Bellatrix's lower lip, causing it to bleed too.

Bellatrix 's hands jerked her head away then, and she stared at her. Hermione watched the blood trickle down Bellatrix's chin.

"Now you've got my dirty disgusting foul blood inside you too." She managed, before Bellatrix's hand bashed the side of her face. Her large ring caught on Hermione's cheek and she felt it bruise instantly. Because her head was still being held firmly by Bellatrix's other hand, she was unable to move away from the hand swinging toward her a second time, slamming the ring into the same spot, and this time causing it to blossom blood. Hermione was seeing stars, as Bellatrix raised her hand a third time, but stopped.

"Stupid Mudblood," she hissed, "You dirtied my pure blood, so, now I think I'll have to dirty your own purity." She flicked her wand, and Hermione's hands were suddenly bound together, held over her head. Then Bellatrix slid down her body. To Hermione's horror she shoved her hand down the front of her jeans. "No!"

Bellatrix's gaze filled with lust, "Oh, but you want it, now don't you? Look how wet you are!" Removing her hand, she held her wet fingers up to the moonlight. She licked them, "Oooh, so sweet."

Hermione stared in shock. Of course Bellatrix was hella hot, despite the time in Azkaban, and Hermione had always had a thing for girls. But she had never stopped to consider that violence might turn her on. Judging by the fluid on the witches fingers though, it certainly did.

"Have you ever tasted yourself muddy?" Bellatrix ran her moist fingers over Hermione's lips, before shoving them into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the taste. "I'll take that as a no." Bellatrix giggled.

"Ahem," a voice from behind her had Bellatrix whipping around.

"What do you want Lucius? I thought I told you to leave!" Bellatrix asked furiously.

"Remember Potter? The Dark Lord? Remember you were getting information?" He said testily.

"Oh right," Belllatrix paused, "Call him if you wish, the sword is a fake, we have nothing to worry about after all. I'm going to take care of this one."

"Bella," The soft voice of Narcissa came from behind Lucius, "Please don't waste your time with that filthy little-"

"I'll do as I damn well please Cissy." Bellatrix got to her feet, dragging Hermione up by her hair. "I'm going to take her somewhere more private I think. So we can have some more time, girl to girl!" and with that she Dispparate, taking Hermione along with her.

* * *

Hermione did not recognize the street they had arrived on, but as she stumbled up the walk to a black iron gate, Bellatrix's hand still pulling her hair, she saw the words _Toujours pur_ across the top of the bars. She realized this must have been the Black home. The house was not very large, but the sight of its dark shutters and the overgrown plant life was enough to make Hermione wary of it.

Bellatrix slammed the door open, and pulled Hermione up the dusty staircase, past dark portraits of ancient Blacks who's eyes silently followed their progress.

The room she pulled Hermione into was decorated all in black, from the hangings around the large bed, to the furniture itself. Hermione barely had time to make any of it out, before the door was slammed, and she found herself pressed against it. Bellatrix stared at her. Hermione found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the swirling black pools.

Then Bellatrix pressed into her and her lips and teeth found Hermione's mouth. Both her hands were caught in Hermione's soft brown hair, and Hermione found her own arms to be free. She slid them up Bellatrix's back until she found bare flesh and she dug in with her nails, scratching the witch as hard as she could.

Bellatrix moaned into her mouth, and Hermione realized belatedly that this was exactly what the she had wanted.

As Bellatrix, pulled back, her teeth caught Hermione's eyes. They were grotesquely yellow and crooked. Hermione was surprised to realize that this didn't bother her; she actually found it sort of hot.

Bellatrix, grabbed her shoulders, and spun her around, tossing her across the room with surprising force. Bellatrix drew her wand and skillful bound Hermione, and levitated her onto the bed.

"Thought you could just trip me up, didn't you?" Bellatrix's voice was soft and dangerous as she climbed on top of Hermione. "Didn't expect to get me so damn excited." She lightly kissed Hermione's cheek where her ring had cut it. "Didn't expect yourself to get hot and bothered either." She grazed her disgusting teeth across the bruised cheek with such force that it began to bleed again, making Hermione shiver. She ran her tongue over the crimson liquid. "Didn't think your dirty blood would taste so damn good to me."

She sat up, tilting her head to the side, "I guess your not as smart as they say you are then are you?"

"Fuck you!" Hermione struggled against her invisible bonds. She had to resist the warmth pooling inside her, get away, save Harry and Ron.

Bellatrix just giggled, "I'm going to have you begging me to fuck you."

After a brief moment of contemplation, Bellatrix said, "Your clothes are in the way, Mudslut." Bellatrix pulled her blade from its sheath at her waist and slid it up Hermione's shirt, leaving the fabric jaggedly rent as Hermione struggled. "I wouldn't move if you don't want me to nick that pretty little neck!"

Bellatrix twisted the blade and began cutting down the sleeve. Hermione, not wanting to be cut further, chose not to move as Bellatrix finished cutting the last pieces of the shirt and bra off of her. Bellatrix placed the knife on the bedside table. "That's better isn't it, little Muddy?"

And with that, she freed Hermione with a flick of her wand and tossed it behind her, out of both of their reach, "Just try and escape."

Hermione did. She bucked her body, attempting to throw Bellatrix off of her. When Bellatrix stayed firmly on top of her, she began kicking and clawing at anything within reach. Bellatrix easily avoided most of her blows and grabbed her hair, smashing their faces together as her tongue and teeth ran over Hermione's face and lips. There was so much force; Hermione was certain both their lips would be bruised before long. Eventually Bellatrix slid her mouth along Hermione's jaw and neck, leaving a wake of purple spots. Hermione reached for the blade on the bedside table, but it was just out of her reach, she couldn't grab it without alerting the witch.

Finally Bellatrix found Hermione's pulse point, and she began to suck it enthusiastically. Hermione went weak, and felt the rush of pleasure run through her. Bellatrix took the chance to grab her limp hands, and shove them together over her head, pinning her with one hand. Hermione feebly tried to free them, but to no avail, Bellatrix's grip was iron. Then Bellatrix's other hand left her hair and began roaming across her body. Hermione shivered at the touch as Bellatrix groped her breast, her thumb rubbing across the hardening nipple. She slid her mouth down to the other breast, and she began to suck, grazing her teeth over the soft flesh. Hermione felt herself beginning to flush as she squirmed under the touch.

It should be Ron, she thought, exploring her body like this. She had always thought it would be, as soon as he got his head out of his ass. But she just couldn't imagine him ever making her feel quite this way with his big clumsy hands and boyish ignorance. It was at that realization that Hermione finally gave in to Bellatrix.

This was happening; she might as well let herself enjoy it. And then, maybe she could make Bellatrix enjoy it too, enough to catch her off guard and escape.

She moaned as the witch deftly licked and nipped at her nipple. Bellatrix raised her eyes a lustful gleam filling them. She released Hermione's hands, and slid both of her own down the girls sides, lightly scratching with her fingernails as she went. Hermione's hands wove into Bellatrix's soft curls, and she pulled her face up to her lips. Their tongues began to do battle as Bellatrix unbuttoned Hermione's jeans.

Hermione wanted to see more of Bellatrix, and she tried to untie the lacing of her dress. It was no good, though, it was a complicated pattern, and she couldn't see what she was doing.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix asked her, sitting up slightly.

"I want to see you." Hermione managed to moan, "please?"

"I think you can do better than that." Bellatrix said, pinching a nipple.

"I…please, I want to make you feel like this." Hermione said as the pinch sent a wondrous twinge through her. "Please let me see you."

"As you wish." Bellatrix chuckled, as she reached back and easily loosed the cords holding her leather corset tight to her body. Her large breasts rolled free as the dress fell to her waist, where she quickly managed to kick it off. Hermione's hands quickly found their place, reveling in the soft flesh and rubbing Bellatrix's hardened nipples.

"Use your nails!" Bellatrix hissed, and Hermione obliged. "Harder!"

Hermione dug her nails into the soft flesh so hard, they broke the skin. Small rivulets of blood ran down Bellatrix's breasts, and onto Hermione's slender fingers. Bellatrix moaned and responded in kind, though not quite enough to draw blood, causing Hermione to arch with painful pleasure.

It was then, as Bellatrix's core rubbed against her bare stomach, that she realized Bellatrix was not wearing any underwear, and she was extremely wet. Her eyes dropped from her breasts to that glorious place. Thick, sprawling dark curls covered most of it, but the angle Bellatrix had her legs out left a wet sliver of red visible.

"Like what you see?" Bellatrix had followed her eyes, and shifted, making herself more visible to Hermione.

"Yes…" Hermione panted.

Bellatrix grinned and climbed off her. She slid her hands back down to Hermione's jeans she yanking them down, and then her damp white cotton panties. Her eyes raked over the neatly trimmed hair, and the thin pink strip it couldn't quite conceal. Hermione got more excited, watching Bellatrix look at her so lustfully.

"So do I." Bellatrix whispered as she lifted one of Hermione's legs for better access, and leaned forward. Hermione gasped as Bellatrix began to lick her. Bellatrix pinched Hermione's nipple, and grazed her clitoris with her teeth lightly, before jamming her tongue into Hermione's opening suddenly. Hermione's hands found their way to the back of Belatrix's head, and she gripped it, pulling the woman closer, moaning at each thrust of the tongue. Bellatrix began circling her clit with her fingertips, and it was too much for Hermione to take.

"Oh- Oh God!" She felt the climax quickly building within her as she writhed at the mercy of Bellatrix's masterful tongue. "Bella-!" She was powerless to stop the wave of pleasure throughout her body.

It was over quickly, and Hermione lay panting. Bellatrix climbed back on top of her and thrust their lips together. A moment later a gush of liquid flooded Hermione's mouth, and she tasted herself again. Bellatrix pulled away from their kiss.

"This time it's going to hurt." With that she shoved two fingers into Hermione, effectively ripping the last bit of innocence. Hermione screamed; she felt her eyes tear up at the pain. Bellatrix began pumping her fingers in and out, as blood mingled with the other juices.

Hermione's cries were incoherent jumbles of pain and pleasure as Bellatrix's hot wet mouth roamed her neck and breasts, still finger-fucking her. The throbbing pain decreased slightly, and Hermione felt something building up inside her, far stronger than before.

"Bellatrix…" Hermione whimpered, as her fingers curled into the dark witches back, leaving red lines. Her hips began to buck against the hand inside her.

"That's it pet, say my name." Bellatrix whispered breathily into her ear as she nibbled on it.

"Bellatrix…Bella….Bella Bellabellabella…" Hermione had never experienced anything like this.

"I'm poison in your veins." Bellatrix whispered, abruptly removing her hand and leaving Hermione feeling empty.

"I need you!" Hermione panted, "Bellatrix, please!"

There was an expression in the dark eyes Hermione could not place. "That's why you can never win against me."

Hermione just stared at her.

"I'm poison in your veins, from the moment our blood mingled, you've been doomed." She ran her fingertips lightly over Hermione's stomach up to her breasts and neck, "I've infected you."

"I don't care!" Hermione took Bellatrix's face and pulled her into a soft kiss. "Please!"

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Bellatrix slowly slid her hand back down to Hermione's soaking core.

"No one else will ever have you like this, even if you want them to. You are mine." Bellatrix seemed almost saddened for a moment, before she slid three fingers inside the girl.

"Yes! I'm yours Bellatrix, yours!" The pleasure continued to build inside Hermione, as she trembled against the woman. She held Bellatrix's face before hers, and they stared into each others depths. Hermione screamed as her orgasm ripped through her in throbbing waves of pleasure, but she kept her eyes on Bellatrix as the woman continued to pound into her, a second orgasm quickly followed the first, and Hermione though she might pass out from the ecstasy. Bellatrix's hand slowed, allowing her to come down from it.

Hermione pulled Bellatrix's face to hers, kissing her tenderly. Bellatrix curled in closer to her, and for a while they just laid there, wrapped up in each other.

Hermione finally managed to catch her breath and she said, "I want to taste you."

Bellatrix looked at her for a long moment. Then she took Hermione's hand and pulled it to her opening. Hermione felt the soft warm folds for the first time, but before she'd had any chance to feel around, Bellatrix had dragged her wet fingers up to her mouth. Hermione tasted them, and found that Bellatrix tasted even sweeter than she had. She tried to reach down again, but Bellatrix gripped both her wrists.

"That's all you get, Muddy." Bellatrix shoved off her, and stood up, pulling her dress off the floor.

"But-"

The sound of footsteps on the stairs had Hermione pulling the sheet onto her naked body. Bellatrix had retrieved her wand and laced her dress with a quick spell, just before the door opened.

"Cissy." Bellatrix said without looking at her, calmly straightening her dress.

Narcissa shot Hermione a look of contempt before saying to her sister, "The Potter boy and the ginger brat have escaped, the Dark Lord is furious, he demands your presence."

"I know." Bellatrix had pulled on one of her long gloves, but her left forearm was exposed still. The Dark Mark was glowing, painful hot. "I'll be along in a moment, Cissy."

Narcissa huffed, "Really you should just kill her, but I know you won't. Hurry Bella." With that she turned on her heel and slammed the door.

Bellatrix finally looked at Hermione.

"You'd better be gone before I get back, or before someone else comes back." She tossed Hermione her own wand, a look of disinterest on her face. "Take that, the excuse of having lost it and not being able to Apparate to him immediately is my only chance." With that, she turned sharply to follow her sister out the door.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, "You're letting me go?"

Bellatrix looked at her coldly. "Of course, I've gotten my revenge, you are ruined. No matter how much you want that little ginger blood traitor to satisfy you, he'll never be able to or anyone else for that matter. You are tainted beyond even your disgusting blood. Be prepared to fight to the death when next we meet." With that she vanished through the door, to where her sister was waiting to Disapparate with her.

Hermione just lay there, stunned for a long time. The tears flowed down her face freely, as she tried to figure out what exactly she was feeling. She didn't know exactly, she just knew that Bellatrix had been right. She was ruined, but on some level, she was glad for it. It was sick and twisted, but true.

Finally, she stood up, and repaired her torn clothing with a quick spell. Bellatrix's wand felt strange in her hand, but it worked well enough. She caught sight of herself in the dusty mirror. Purple bruises and crimson scratches covered her. She did her best to heal the ones where others would see. She left the rest, to remind her. As she finished dressing, she noticed the blade still on the bedside table.

She grabbed it, then looked around the dusty room one last time, before Disapparating to look for Harry and Ron.


End file.
